Road Rage
by krisiten
Summary: Sam has a license, a brand new car...and Freddie. Oh, the chaos that will go down when Freddie is unwillingly dragged into her car at Five o'clock in the morning. SEDDIE, of course
1. Chapter 1

**New chapter story! Hope you enjoy (:**

"Wake up," Sam yelled, kicking Freddie, who was fast asleep in his bed. It was 5 o'clock in the morning, afterall.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Freddie asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Why was she here so early? Couldn't she go bother Carly or Spencer?

"I got my drivers license, and since my Mom's current boyfriend owns a car dealership, he hooked me up with a sweet ride for a cheap price" Sam squealed. Since she's the oldest, Sam was the first out of the 3 to get her license. How she passed that test, no one will ever know.

"And you woke me up this early because...?" Freddie asked.

"I wanna go drive around," Sam said.

"But its too early," Freddie yawned.

"I. Want. To. Go. NOW." Sam threathened, pulling Freddie out of bed by the collar of his shirt. Out of fear, he scrambled to get dressed and ready for his involuntary road trip.

"Wait- how did you even get in my house?" Freddie asked as they walked down the hall.

"Don't worry about it," Sam waved it off.

"How did you sneak past my Mom?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that either," Sam smirked. By now they arrived to her car. It was a red mazda 3. It was kinda small, but enough for whatever she may need. It was brand new, so it drove smoothly.

"HURRY UP, GRANDMA!" Sam screamed at the old lady who was walking across the street at negative five miles per hour. "I'll run her down, I swear" Sam grumbled.

"Uh...Sam?" Freddie asked cautiously.

"WHAT?" She screamed. It was obviously that Sam wasn't a very happy driver. So far she's yelled at that old lady, a cat, a stop sign, a steet light, the radio, 3 other cars, and a bush. They've only been driving for 20 minutes.

"Where are we exactly going?" He asked.

"I dunno. I really didn't plan ahead- WHO THE HELL RIDES BIKES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD? MOVE OVER LANCE ARMSTRONG!" Sam yelled, jerking her car into the other lane. Freddie flinched, and continued to speak.

"Well, they have the new pear pod unveiling at the tech store. I was thinking the maybe we could-"

"No," Sam made her answer short and not very sweet. No way she was going to some geek fest.

"Well are there any good movies out?" Freddie asked.

"Nope," Sam said.

"We can go to the mall," Freddie suggested.

"Do I look like I'm made of money?" Sam asked with a sharp tone.

"We can just drive around and talk..." Freddie asked.

"With you? Hell no," Sam hissed. That shut Freddie up. His smile slid right off the face as he just stared out the window blankly.

Sam furrowed her eye brows in confusion and looked over at Freddie. She was expecting him to suggest another stupid idea, but instead, he was just sitting there quietly.

"Fredifer?" She asked. "Come on Fredlumps, don't be such a priss." The only response she got was a sad sigh from Freddie. Sam exhaled deeply, afraid that she would regret her next words.

"Where's your geek store at?" She asked.

"Huh?" Freddie asked, finally making eye contact.

"Your tech store. How do I get there?" Sam asked again.

"Just keep going down this street. Its about 20 minutes away," Freddie said.

"Good. It gives us time to 'talk'; that cool with you?" She asked.

"Thats cool, and Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah?" Sam questioned.

"Thanks," He smiled.

* * *

"No problem, Freddachini" Sam smiled, reaching over to playfully thump him on the shoulder.

* * *

**So...I'm back in action, offically. This was originally going to be a oneshot for "iLike seddie oneshots" and then I got physcially attached to it and was like "I can make this into a really cool seddie story..." **

**My name is Kristen, by the way. And reviews are gladly appreciated. One of my favorite things about writing seddie stories is seeing how other seddie fans react (: Oh, and Carly is gonna be in this story. I was thinking of pairing her with Gibby. Whatcha think**


	2. Chapter 2

**You are all beasts (:**

"GREEN MEANS GO! WHAT ARE, COLORBLIND?" Sam yelled the old man in front her that was parked right in front of the green light. "It's like an elderly fest," Sam muttered, turning the air to maximum blast. Freddie was on the verge of turning into an ice cube, but he was afraid to tell Sam. She would probably yell at him and then find some way to make it even colder.

"Um, I thought we were gonna talk..." Freddie asked.

"Well, forgive me. I was distracted by all these ancient drivers- MOVE!" She screamed, honking her horn. Freddie kinda felt bad for all the houses they were driving by. It was 6:30 in the morning and she was screaming and beeping at anything that even dared to look at her.

"Are you gonna buy anything at the tech store?" Freddie asked.

"What the hell would I buy there?" Sam sneered.

"Cool stuff.." Freddie trailed off.

"What kinda stuff?" Sam asked, turning to look at Freddie. He was a little freaked out by the fact that she was driving perfectly straight without even looking at the road, but Sam does a lot of weird things that go unquestioned. This should become one of those things.

"They have a portable meat cooker," Freddie said. The car suddenly took off at 80 miles per hour. "Sam, slow down!"

"No! I gotta get that portable meat cooker!" Sam said. She had an evil glint in her eye. Freddie learned to fear that glint. The car now climbed up to 85 miles per hour.

"But the store only opened a half hour ago; it's not going anywhere," Freddie said.

"I. Want. It. NOW." Sam said, weaving in and out of lanes, trying to get in front of every car in the road. Freddie nearly had a heart attack when she sped up to 95 to avoid getting stopped by a red light. Thank goodness there were no cops around. They'd be in some big trouble.

"Uh, Sam?" Freddie asked, pressing his face to the window.

"Not now," Sam said.

"But Sam-" Freddie tried.

"I said not now! Damn it- where is this place?" Sam yelled in frustration.

"Thats what I was trying to tell you; you passed it a couple blocks ago," Freddie sighed, glad that this nightmare drive was almost over. He's not gonna even ask himself how he's still alive.

"Well thanks a lot, Fredward!" Sam said sarcastically.

"I got it! I got it!" Sam cheered, dancing around in the parking lot with the portable meat cooker in her arms. Sam was so excited about it that she didn't even give Freddie time to look at the new pear pod, but thats okay- Freddie could wait. No, really, he could. Sam probably would have killed him if he tried to hold her back. Freddie stared at her with a slight smile as she happy-danced around the parking lot. Happy Sam was much more tolerable than pissed off driving Sam. Then again, she is pretty sexy when she's mad.

"What are we gonna do with it?" Freddie asked.

"Cook breakfast!" Sam squealed as she jumped into the car. "Lets do this!"

"But we don't have any me-" Freddie was cut off by Sam going into her glove compartment and pulling out two steaks- Filet Mignon, fancy. Freddie just stared at her with his jaw agape. Sam _would _have fancy steaks readily available in the glove compartment of her car. Of course she would.

"Lets cook up these juicy babys," Sam reached into the back seat and placed the two steaks on a tray, threw some seasoning on them and placed them in the meat cooker. She did all of this while driving through a busy street. And with that, another thing was added onto the list of Sam's unquestioned skills.

"Uh..." Freddie trailed off, "So anyway, am I allowed to have some?"

"What did you think the second steak was for?" Sam asked, confused.

"I figured they were both for you, since you don't like to share meat and whatnot," Freddie said. He could have swore he saw Sam frown, but she covered it up with a laugh.

"Did you really think I was gonna drag you from your apartment at five o'clock in the morning and not even have the decency to feed you breakfast?" Sam laughed.

"With you, its possible," Freddie joked. Sam smiled at him, but didn't give a reply. She gave a tired sigh and decided to finally pay attention to the road. He couldn't tell if she was bothered or upset. Maybe she just wanted to be a safe driver for once. That probably wasn't it...

"Sam?" Freddie asked, daring to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Why didn't you take Carly? Why me?" He asked. It was a shady detail that he had been wondering about this whole time leading up to now. One would have thought she would want her best friend to be the first to take a joy ride in her sweet new ride with her- not some kid she claims to "hate"

Sam stared into space for a few seconds and then gave a nochalant shrug, "Because Carly probably would have stabbed me for waking up so early. You're easy to manipulate."

"Gee, thanks," Freddie joked.

Sam smiled and looked back at the road. Thank goodness he's as guilible as a 4 year old- Sam thought as she continued to silently drive. It was actually kind of peaceful until Sam hit a road work area.

"ROAD WORK? WHO DOES ROAD WORK AT 7:30 IN THE MORNING? I'LL WORK YOUR FACE ALL OVER THE ROAD!" Sam screamed, going at her horn like a crazy poerson.

**Oh my god, thanks so much for all the reviews (: I'm glad you all liked it, and I tried to throw some more of Sam's dangerous/scary driving since you all seemed to like that. The majority of this series will take place in the car, by the way. **

**Looks like there might be some drama brewing. It _could_ be because Sam attacks those road workers or maybe _something else_ ;) The only way to find out is to: REVIEW (: **


	3. Chapter 3

They were sitting quietly in an abandoned parking lot indulging on their steaks. Freddie tried to start a conversation multiple times, but Sam doesn't like to talk when she eats. It ruins the fun of eating, apparently. They were eating off of giant forks. She just stabbed the steak with the fork and handed it to him. Freddie asked for a plate, but Sam just stared at him like he was crazy and wordlessly continued eating. Once they finished their unusual breakfast, Sam took off at an illegal 78 miles per hour. Well, it could be worse.

"Wanna listen to music?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I could go for-" Freddie was caught off by the start of a familar song. _Too _familiar. "The lion king? Seriously?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" Sam threathened, shooting a sharp glare at him. Freddie opened his mouth and Sam's glare intensified, so he closed closed his mouth, sinking into his seat with defeat.

"Uh, no. I...love this song," Freddie sighed.

"Damn right you do," Sam smirked, turning the radio up to full blast. You'd be surprised by some of the looks you get when you're speeding down a highway blasting "I just can't wait to be king."

"Where are we going, anyway?" Freddie asked. He succeeded in getting her to turn the disney fest down a couple of notches a while ago. But that wasn't his problem- his problem was the fact that they were speeding down a highway in the middle of nowhere.

"I dunno; I just needed to get away from those lousy drivers on the streets," Sam shrugged.

"Well we can't just drive around all day. You're gonna get lost!" Freddie panicked.

"Don't get your panties tied up in a bunch- I know what I'm doing. Wanna go to California?" She asked.

"Nah, there's nothing much around there besides tourist stuff," Freddie shrugged.

"Canada?" She asked.

"Don't have a passport. My Mom doesn't beleive in leaving the country," Freddie said.

"She sucks. New York?" she asked.

"Sam, don't be ridiculous. We're 17; we can't even rent a hotel room. How are we gonna travel across the country?" Freddie fumed, "Let's just go home."

"Come on! You don't know how to live on the edge. I dragged you out of your house at five in the morning, nearly killed us trying to get a portable meat cooker, and forced you to eat steak for breakfast. You just wanna leave it at that? Its summer! We can do whatever we want!" Sam ranted.

"But what about my mom?" Freddie asked. He wasn't stupid; his Mom was always the reason why he could never do anything exciting. If she knew where he was right now, she'd have a heart attack and probably kill Sam with a rake

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WORRY ABOUT HER!" Sam yelled, viciously swerving the car into another lane.

"What did you do?" Freddie yelled back, but not as loud as her. Sam is a loud person.

"I...locked her in a closet," Sam mumbled.

"SAM!" Freddie screamed, "You gotta get her out!"

"Relax, I was gonna call Spencer and he would let her out. Just calm-"

"When? When were you gonna let her out? Was that before or _after _you killed us?" He screamed.

"Hey, I'm a good driver! I'd like to see you get behind the wheel of a car and see how far you make it," Sam yelled back.

"Doesn't seem that hard; apparently, all I have to do is drive 100 miles per hour and scream and yell and EVERYTHING!" Freddie fumed.

"Well I like fighting!" Sam yelled, smirking as she purposely sped the car up to 95 miles per hour, "You wanna see scary driving, Benson?"

"No! Slow down right now!" He warned.

"Or what? You're gonna jump out of the car?" Sam smirked, speeding the car up to 100 miles per hour.

"You're gonna kill us. We're gonna die! We're gonna-"

"Shut up. I'm not gonna kill you. Say I'm a good driver and I'll slow down," Sam smirked, swerving in and out lanes rapidly.

"But-" Freddie started.

"SAY IT!" She screamed as the speedometer climbed up to 103.

"You're a good driver," Freddie screamed. His eyes were shut, and he was holding onto his arm rest with a death grip. His knuckles were turning even whiter than usual. Sam smirked and sped the car up to 105 miles per hour.

"Now say sorry for yelling at me and my choice of music," Sam demanded, taking one hand off the wheel. She was driving 105 miles per with one hand. Freddie was close to having a nervous breakdown.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and you have awesome taste in music. Now please slow down!" Freddie pleaded through tearless sobs.

"Nope. Now you gotta agree to take a road trip with me," Sam smirked as she began to weave in and out of traffic again.

"But what about the-" Freddie asked.

"Don't worry about it!" She said, shooting him a glare.

"Fine! I'll gone on a road trip with you. Now for the love of chizz, please slow this God damn car down!" He screamed.

Sam smirked and slowed the car down to a barely legal 73 miles per hour. Freddie finally regained his normal breathing pattern and found the courage to sit back up in his seat and look out the window.

"Let's get this show on the road," Sam cheered.

"We're already on the road," Freddie pointed out.

"Shut up," Sam said, rolling her eyes. That boy was too smart for his own good.

**Sorry for the week-long wait :( I had band camp during the week and when I came home at night, I was too tired to do anything. I hope you like this chapter. I enjoy making Sam torture Freddie. And don't laugh at that lion king stuff. I actually do that. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, by the way! I really enjoy seeing what you guys like about my stories. **


End file.
